Se fue
by Babi Baker
Summary: "No lo sabía, pero si estaba segura de que él se había ido, al menos el hombre del que yo me había enamorado. Lo único que quedaba de él era una sombra de lo que solía ser, como si hubiese desechado todas sus cualidades atractivas y las hubiese remplazado con Red John."


_Ya no responde ni al teléfono,  
Pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,  
Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza,  
Por él._

_Porque de pronto ya no me quería._  
_Porque mi vida se quedo vacía,_  
_Nadie contesta mis preguntas, porque_  
_Nada me queda, sin él._

"Eres dulce" había dicho antes de marcharse en el ascensor. Cerré los ojos mientras una oleada de dolor inmensa se abrió paso por mi cuerpo y pensamientos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picarme detrás de los párpados y por esa vez dejé que corrieran libres por mi rostro, estaba sola, tal vez más de lo que había estado en años, no había nadie de quién esconder mis debilidades, nadie de quién esconderme. Tampoco había nadie para mí.

El resto del equipo ya se había habituado a su ausencia, pero yo no. A mi me dolía igual cada día, esperaba ver sus rizos rubios desperdigados en el sofá mientras tomaba una siesta. Hace un par de meses entendí que no volvería a entrar en mi oficina a molestarme, que no volvería a despertarme en medio de la noche con uno de sus inventos descabellados.

Fue hace un tiempo que entendí que nadie se preocuparía como él por mí. Nadie sería lo suficientemente valiente como para discutir conmigo sobre mis hábitos alimenticios o de sueño, nadie se atrevería a consolarme cuando me sentía triste.

Tomé el teléfono y le llamé de nuevo. No me importaba sonar patética o desesperada. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no estaba en la cárcel o muerto. Demonios, lo necesitaba a él.

― Hola Jane. Sé que te he llamado como por docenas de veces hoy… pero por favor, por favor Jane, te lo suplico, llámame, o déjame un mensaje o una carta si quieres. No importa la hora. Entiendo si no quieres volver, no te lo estoy pidiendo, sólo… déjame saber que estás bien, por favor.

El tiempo del mensaje se había acabado. Más lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, no tuve la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para detenerlas. Me levanté del asiento y cerré las persianas, el resto del equipo llegaría pronto y de verdad no me apetecía soportar miradas de lástima a distancia.

¿Por qué no decían algo? ¿Doy tanto miedo así? ¿Tanto que no me pueden ver como una amiga? Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, Jane siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme sentir bien, como una amiga más que como una jefa, impersonal y fría.

¿Sin él quién estaría a mi lado? Él era el único en el que podía contar siempre. ¿Y ahora que él se fue quién?

_Se fue,  
Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,  
Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,  
Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,  
se fue, y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas._

Ésa noche cuando llegué a casa me dirigí al baño de una vez. No me apetecía comer, mucho menos con las nauseas que me sobrevenían cada vez que pensaba en él, en su adorable sonrisa, sus ojos azules, siempre mostrando un brillo de travesura y risa oculta, sus rizos de oro…

Me hundí suspirando en el agua, tenía que superarlo. No era posible que después de cuatro meses sólo quede la sombra de lo que era antes. Tenía que seguir adelante aunque sintiese que dejase la vida detrás._  
_

_Encadenada a noches de locura,  
Hasta a la cárcel yo iría con el,  
Toda una vida no basta, sin el._

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol,_  
_Con su tormenta, todo destruyo,_  
_Rompiendo en mil pedazos_  
_esos sueños que construimos, ayer._

No podía dormir. Así de sencillo, últimamente lo único que hacía es dar vueltas y vueltas entre las sábanas, logrando atrapar unas dos horas de sueño intranquilo por noche, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en afectar mi trabajo.

Esa noche, mientras miraba al techo, analizando las pequeñas manchas que ya me sabía de memoria, me pregunté que estaba dispuesta a hacer por Jane. Ya lo de perder mi trabajo había quedado claro al pasar los años, ya he matado por él, me han disparado por él, demonios, hasta me han secuestrado por él.

¿Hasta donde llegaría? Probablemente haría lo que fuese… Todo menos sacrificar a mi familia. De eso estoy cien por ciento segura. ¿Pero yo? Yo probablemente daría mi vida por él mil veces, soportaría lo que fuese por sacarle adelante.

Ahora es que estaba descubriendo que había sido estúpida, al menos lo suficiente como para soñar y tener esperanzas. Había soñado con tener un futuro a su lado una vez acabase con Red John, esa era la única fantasía que alimentaba mis noches, y mis pensamientos cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Bueno, supongo que me lo he ganado, siempre he sabido que con la esperanza viene la decepción, mi mamá solía decir "Se prudente Tessie, ten cuidado de en donde pones tu amor, porque el corazón es tanto tu mejor amigo como el más letal de tus enemigos"

¿Por qué no la escuché? ¿Por qué me permití enamorarme? Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, que problema, últimamente no hacía más que llorar. Que patética excusa de ser humano me había convertido, supongo que eso es lo que el amor te hace.

Te destruye o te mejora hasta que no te reconoces, hasta que solo recuerdas vestigios de lo que eras antes, hasta que tu vida se separa en dos. Tu vida antes de conocerlo y después de conocerlo.

_Se fue,  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue,  
Se fue, y la razón no la se_

¿Por qué Jane? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me dejaras así? Para que no me contestaras ni un mensaje ¿Qué tanto costaría escribir estoy bien? Esa noche había bebido, algo que no me había permitido por temor a convertirme en mi padre. Pero era demasiado, ese día se cumplían cinco meses desde que hablé con él por última vez, el dolor era insoportable y sin importar lo que hiciera o en que pensara, en mi mente se reproducía la imagen perfecta de Patrick Jane.

Había tomado una botella de tequila y me había sentado en el sofá, sola, puesto desde que Jane se marchó, me había alejado cada vez más del equipo y ellos, a diferencia de mí, si tenían una vida que disfrutar, no tenían tiempo de ocuparse de la patética, solitaria y destrozada jefa.

Esa noche cometí uno de los peores errores de mi vida. Esa noche, en medio del estupor del licor, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número que tenía grabado a fuego en el corazón. Mis mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas y las manos me temblaban, no sabía si por el licor o el llanto.

― Hola Patrick, seguro ya te has cansado de mí ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero si me contestas aunque sea un mensaje, uno sólo, prometo que te dejaré en paz. Te lo juro, yo veré que hacer con mis indeseados sentimientos y te dejaré en paz, y si no quieres hablar conmigo, habla con alguno de los del equipo. Si hice algo malo, perdóname por favor. Sólo… dime que estás bien. Sólo eso te pido.

_Si existe dios,  
debe acordarse de mi,  
Aunque se, que entre el y yo,  
El cielo tiene solo nubes negras,  
Le rogare, le buscare, lo juro, le encontrare,  
Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas._

En esta vida oscura, absurda sin el,  
Siento que,  
Se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visitado la iglesia durante esos meses, cada vez que entraba era la misma rutina, oraba por Jane todos los días y cada vez que podía.

La iglesia se había convertido en mi lugar seguro, Dios se había convertido en mi único y verdadero amigo y confidente. Jamás había necesitado el apoyo de la religión tanto como ahora.

"Por favor Dios, sé que él no cree en Ti, pero por favor, por favor, protégelo, sálvalo de todo mal, incluyéndose a él mismo. Por favor has que contacte con alguien, que pida ayuda. Él cree que no se lo merece, pero eso no es cierto. Jane es un buen hombre al que le han sucedido cosas horribles, por favor ayúdalo, sálvalo, permítele encontrar la paz que tanto necesita. No te pido que lo hagas amarme porque sé que eso no es posible, él amó a su esposa, y se siente incapaz de amar a alguien más. Sálvalo, por favor, eso es lo único que pido, no te pido por mí, esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Sólo me importa él, en él se ha centrado mi vida, mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Sabes que jamás me había enamorado así… Dios, duele demasiado estar sin él ¿Algún día se hará mejor?"

Observé la imagen de Jesucristo en la cruz sobre el altar y un sentimiento de paz se apoderó de mi corazón, había sobrevivido a la pérdida de mis padres, la separación de mis hermanos y más rupturas al corazón de las que me permitía contar. No era como si esperase algo distinto.

_Si tiene limite, el amor, lo pasaría por el.  
Y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches, yo le siento,  
¡le amare! como le pude amar la vez primera,  
que un beso suyo era una vida entera,  
sintiendo como me pierdo,  
por el.  
_

Casi ni me reconocía ¿Quién era aquella que ocupaba mi cuerpo? ¿Quién era aquella que lloraba todas las noches en pos de un amor perdido? Eso tenía que acabar ahora.

Así que en vez de rogarle al buzón de mensajes una vez más, colgué el teléfono y seguí trabajando. No valía la pena desgastar el tiempo necesario para resolver el caso en un hombre que no me amaba, que ni siquiera se preocupaba por mí.

Debí saber que eso era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero ¿Quién era yo si no me embarcaba en una causa imposible? Mi madre solía decirme que no existía alguien más testarudo que yo en cuanto a cosas imposibles se refería. Una vez la obligué a acompañarme hasta el final de un arco iris en busca del oro, sabiendo que era imposible que unos elfos cuidaran sus fortunas al final del espectro de luz.

Si ya había perdido diez años de mi vida, destrozando mi corazón amando a Patrick Jane, ¿Por qué no desperdiciar otros intentando mejorar?

_Se fue,  
Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,  
Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,  
Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno,  
Se fue, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fue, se fue, y la vida con él se me fue,  
se fue, y la razón no la se._

Aún después de que hubiese vuelto a mi vida, al CBI, y hubiese recuperado cierta normalidad, la sensación de perdida seguía alojada en mi corazón. ¿Sería porque había elegido a otra mujer para romper su celibato? ¿Porque no le importé lo suficiente como para arriesgar un poquito su gran estafa? ¿O porque se había declarado y luego lo había retirado?

No lo sabía, pero si estaba segura de que él se había ido, al menos el hombre del que yo me había enamorado. Lo único que quedaba de él era una sombra de lo que solía ser, como si hubiese desechado todas sus cualidades atractivas y las hubiese remplazado con Red John. Probablemente él había hecho eso, había sustituido todo con Red John.

El punto es que él se fue. El Patrick Jane, el hombre travieso que disfrutaba lo más sencillo, que era capaz de hacerme sonreír sin importar lo que sucediese, se había marchado, podría estar aquí físicamente, pero ese no era él. No era mi Patrick.

Sorprendentemente ese pensamiento todavía me dolió. Supongo que la etapa de perdida todavía no estaba completamente superada.

**N/A: **Okay, eso Salió más Angsty de lo que esperaba. Con respecto a mis otras historias, no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en ellas y espero publicarlas pronto, empezando con El Hombre en el Bar, el pobre fic lleva esperando más de siete meses... La canción pertenece a Laura Paussini, creo que el titulo de la canción es más que obvio.

**Disclaimer: **Ahora solo me pertenecen las cuatro temporadas en DVD de The Mentalist y una torta de triple chocolate. Nop, no compartiré ninguna :P.


End file.
